(Adapted from investigator's abstract) The specific aim of the proposed work is to demonstrate and improve a safe air enema technique for non fluoroscopy treatment of intussusception in children and to develop a novel single-chip microprocessor-based instrument for real-time on-site assessment of the result of the air enema treatment. The investigators' approach will employ the pressure sensing, density sensing, and sound sensing techniques, with microprocessor close-loop feedback. Three significant symptoms the occurrence of the recanalization of sound, the drop in inter-colon pressure, and the disappearance of abdominal mass detected by their novel instrument will be used to indicate the success of the treatment. The success of the proposed work will provide pediatricians with a unique means for the management of intussusception in infants and young children. The new method is non-invasive and nonfluoroscopic will avoid the harmful x-ray radiation and eliminate the chance of fatal accidents such as colonic perforations, thus is extremely safe in comparison with the previous methods. The other advantages of the new technique include simpler operation, substantially shorter recovery time, no complications, no anesthesia required, and lower cost.